When was the first time?
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: It's the day before her wedding and the bride remembers how it all began...find out who she and her groom are! SOB one-shot


Hi, this is Akasha (again). I thought really hard about what to write here and.nothing especially necessary came to my mind so: Read it and tell me what you think aka review (---very important, don't forget :o). I hope you'll like it.  
  
When was the first time?  
  
When was the first time I saw him? I have no idea! But I still remember the first time our eyes met. I was a 3rd year then and he was a 5th year. It was past midnight and I couldn't sleep. I've always been a creature of the night. Maybe that's where my vampiric grandmother is coming through, who knows.  
  
I went down to the common room and there he was. Sitting in front of the slowly dying fire deep in thought. He must have heard my steps because he turned around and looked at me. That was the moment. For a split second I saw hurt and loneliness darkening the night blue of his beautiful eyes to black. Then a curtain fell and indifference replaced the emotions and hid the soul behind a cloak of ice.  
  
From this moment on my goal was to lure out this should again. I didn't want to break the ice, no. I wanted to melt it.  
  
The same night I started working on it. Instead of retreating to my dorm, laying down under the warm sheets and dreaming of unicorns like many girls at my age would have done, I went forth to the couch and sat down beside him. I don't know how long we sat there, silent and comfortable, watching the flames burning down until only a soft glow emanated from the fireplace. At some point I must have fallen asleep. The morning after I woke up in my four poster bed below the window.  
  
When was the first time I heard his voice? I have no idea! But I still remember the first time we spoke to each other. It was half a year later. I had watched him the whole time waiting for his soul to bee seen again. In vain. There seemed to be no way to get it out and I began to question myself if I had even really seen it the first time.  
  
I stayed at school during Christmas break with some of my friends. So did he. One day I came back from my usual walk around the lake. Thick layers of snow had charmed the world and the lakes surface was glittering in the multicoloured lights of sunset. And there he was. Sitting on an old trunk, his head in his hands with his shiny black hair falling in his eyes. He looked out on the frozen water. Again I sat down beside him. We watched the sun setting and the first stars coming out.  
  
The first one is Venus. She's not really a star. She's the second planet circling the sun on her never ending journey. Venus also is the roman goodness of love, called Aphrodite in Greek mythology. Her husband is Hephaistos, the one-legged smith in the Olympus. He's not some pretty guy always worrying if his nails are manicured. He's a hard working man. They're in love anyway and that's the part I always loved most about this tale.  
  
Maybe it was this sight, Venus rising on the still rosy sky that made me break the silence. "Tell me what you're thinking", I asked, not looking at him but gazing at my Venus. I wasn't afraid of looking. It just didn't seem necessary. "Why should I? Your far too young to understand? You can't help me!" he replied. I sensed bitterness in his words although he hid it very well. "Well, try me. I'm a good listener." This time I looked at him, letting my eyes soften, showing him my true concern and the compassion I felt for him.  
  
We talked a lot this evening and more evenings followed. At first he was the one talking. I mainly listened, giving him my opinion when asked for it. I never gave him advice, though. Advice is a dangerous gift even if one means well when giving it.  
  
When did I fall in love with him? I don't know! And I don't think there's one moment when friendship turns to love. Love is slowly growing even if one realizes it very late.or not at all. But I still remember our first kiss. I remember it very well because it was the first time I got kissed. Girls never forget that particular one. It was my 5th year and his 7th.  
  
We were sitting on the couch in the common room again and it was nearly dawn. We had talked the whole night again. I got up to get a little sleep before breakfast. He took my hand in his, pulled me down again and spoke the tree words that changed my life. Sometimes you don't know you want to have something until you got it. But then you never want to let it go again. It was the same with these three words. I didn't know I waited for them but when he spoke.I knew I had waited the whole time.  
  
"I love you!" With these words on his lips, so short but so full of meaning, he embraced me, tilted my head and our lips met for the first time. It was soft and tender but passionate and hungry at the same time. It was all I had ever dreamed of and much more.  
  
The rest is history. We dated the whole year. I dreaded the end of term and the finals. Not because of exam nerves, I was rather good in all my classes. But I knew that he would leave that summer. You can imagine my surprise when he told me he had failed the N.E.W.T.s . I still suspect him of failing on purpose because he wasn't bad either. Although he denied it when asked. But it gave us another year to spend with each other. When finals approached again I took care of his studies and he graduated with excellent marks.  
  
Then, on the night before his departure he prepared a beautiful dinner for the two of us in his Perfect's room. Before I knew what happened he was on his knees beside me, asking me to marry him.  
  
And this is where I am now. I graduated half a year ago this summer. And tomorrow on the 30th of December I'm going to make the last step to a new life. I'm going to stop being Akasha Noctifer. Tomorrow I'm going to be Mrs. Akasha Flint, wife of Marcus Flint till death us part. I can't wait to see you tomorrow at the ceremony.  
  
Truly yours Akasha Noctifer  
  
PS: Yes, I'm still able to touch unicorns. But you can ask me again the day after tomorrow. You can bet you're going to get another answer then!  
  
AN: I hope you liked it. The part about advices is from Lord of the Rings- The Fellowship of the Ring, a wonderful book! 


End file.
